A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention relates to a new and improved tub surround intended to be mounted within a wall recess and above and around a bathtub.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In building or remodeling homes that employ wallboards for the walls it is desired to secure to the walls a moisture and water proof covering around bathtubs and showers. Typically this is accomplished through the employment of a tub surround that includes one or more members that are joined together to surround the tub. The members extend from the tub ledge upwardly to a point above the height of the shower head thereby protecting the wallboard from splashing water. Examples of typical prior art tub surrounds are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,677,268; 3,740,908 and 3,977,136.
Tub surrounds are positioned within a recess built around a bathtub or shower. In modern construction the dimensions of the recess may vary slightly resulting in walls that may be out of plumb and tub flanges that are not perfectly horizontal. Accordingly, it is desirable that the tub surround be able to accommodate these variations. This may be accomplished by the use of overlapping the joints of the various components of the tub surround. By using different joints, however, many of the parts of the tub surround may not be substituted or interchanged and each may not always be of a standard size and configuration, thus reducing the utility of the tub surround.
In addition, due to the construction and configuration, typical prior art tub surrounds do not provide additional useful features such as shelves or the like.